


blueberry tinted afternoons

by jusdefraise



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Pregnant chanyeol, Single Parent Park Chanyeol, chanmi calls her baby blueberry, fem chanyeol, fem yixing, yes that deserves a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusdefraise/pseuds/jusdefraise
Summary: Chanmi and Blueberry meet Yuxiu on a busy afternoon in Starbucks.





	blueberry tinted afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> honestly got the inspo bc i saw an igtv video in my recommended called “pregnant on valentines day.” i didnt even watch the video. i just saw the title and immediately created the doc and started slamming words into it, and in the end it doesnt even take place on valentines day hdjshfsdjfh im just a sucker for single parent aus
> 
> this is self betad so theres bound to be mistakes. im sorry if there are!
> 
> happy (belated) valentines day theydies and gentlethems!!!

“Excuse me?”

Chanmi looked up from her book to see a young woman holding her cup close to her chest, a stylish book bag slung over her shoulder. She brushes a strand of long, black hair behind her ear and says, “There’s no open tables here and I really need to get some work done. Is it okay if I sit with you?”

Chanmi’s eyes widen as she looks around and immediately nods rapidly, cheeks turning pink when the woman gives her a dimpled smile. “What’s your name?” the stranger asks, pulling a laptop and notebook from her bag. “I’m Yuxiu. Nice to meet you!”

“Um, I’m Chanmi,” Chanmi mumbles, unconsciously rubbing the small swell of her tummy. She gets a little kick in return. “Nice to meet you, too.” 

Yuxiu grins, more dimples appearing in her cheeks and she glances down to where Chanmi’s hand rests. “And who’s that?” 

Chanmi flushes red at the acknowledgment of her baby and stutters, “W-Well, they don’t have a name yet. I call them Blueberry because since I got pregnant, I’ve been craving blueberries or blueberry flavored things.” 

“That’s really cute,” Yuxiu squeals. She has yet to open her laptop and begin working. “How far along are you?”

“Just about twenty weeks,” Chanmi smiles. She glances down at her little tummy and sighs happily. “It feels like it’s been forever since I first found out I was pregnant, but I like how slow it’s going so far. Makes me happy to see some changes in myself and the baby.”

When she glances back up, Yuxiu is staring at her, smiling softly. She feels her ears get warm and she quickly takes a sip of her hot chocolate that’s long gone cold.

“You’re cute,” Yuxiu states with finality as she opens her laptop and notebook. She glances at Chanmi over the screen. “You look happy so I’m happy for you.”

Chanmi smiles back and mumbles a small “oh, thank you” before turning back to her book. The two sit in silence for about an hour, each working or reading respectively, before Yuxiu stands and says, “I’ll be right back. Would you like a refill or something?”

Chanmi quickly shakes her head, even though she really wants something sweet, and they exchange smiles. Chanmi watches as Yuxiu walks away and thinks to herself what a beautiful woman she is. She shakes the thought from her head. Someone as gorgeous as Yuxiu wouldn’t want to be involved with a pregnant woman. 

She’s broken from her thoughts when a plate with a blueberry muffin is set down next to her book and she looks up at Yuxiu with wide eyes. “You didn’t have to get me anything!”

Yuxiu smiles and takes a sip from her iced coffee. “I’m not allowed to buy something for a pretty girl?” 

Chanmi’s jaw drops and then she snaps it shut, opening once more before closing it. She doesn’t know what to say. Yuxiu laughs and _jeez_ , Chanmi loves her laugh.

“Thank you,” Chanmi mumbles, taking a bite of the muffin and pats the side of her belly when she gets a kick. “Blueberry says thank you, too.”

Yuxiu positively radiates when Chanmi says that and the tips of her ears turn red. “I’m glad I got Blueberry’s approval.” Chanmi, cheeks round and filled with muffin, lets out a muffled giggle and discreetly wipes her mouth with her thumb.

“So,” Chanmi says after she’s swallowed her mouthful. “What are you working on?” 

Yuxiu lights up, if that’s even possible with how bright she is anyways, as she launches into her lesson plan for her class. She’s a 10th grade history teacher and they’ve finally gotten to her favorite unit. Chanmi is more of a math girl and most of what she’s listening to goes straight over her head, but she appreciates Yuxiu’s enthusiasm over the French Revolution (at least, that’s what Chanmi thinks she’s talking about).

Pretty soon, the sun is setting and the sky is a beautiful shade of pink mixed with orange. Both of the women decide it’s time for them to head home, and they both walk out of the Starbucks together. 

Chanmi takes a deep breath and turns to Yuxiu. “It was really nice meeting you,” she says, fiddling with a stray thread on the pinky of her glove. “And thank you for the muffin.”

Yuxiu smiles and shakes her head. “Thank you for letting me sit with you and for the conversation. Normally, people don’t let me talk about my job as much as you did. I really appreciate it.”

Chanmi feels her face heat up and she shakes her head, shivering. “I liked listening to you.” At Yuxiu’s wide smile, she knows she’s started to turn red. “I, um, I guess I should go now.”

She turns to walk away in the direction of the bus stop when a hand grabs her wrist and turns her around. 

“You shouldn’t be walking around in the cold without a scarf,” Yuxiu says, unwrapping the scarf around her neck to wrap around Chanmi’s. She ignores Chanmi’s protest and says, “Here, take mine. You need to stay warm for Blueberry.”

Chanmi’s protests die on her lips at the mention of her baby. She cradles her bump and says in a small voice, “Thank you so much. I’ll return it to you, I promise.”

“You’ll need my number for that,” Yuxiu smirks, holding her hand out for Chanmi’s phone. Chanmi blushes a deep red, blaming the cold in her head, and quickly hands over her unlocked phone. When she gets her phone back, she sees Yuxiu already messaged herself.

**To: Yuxiu ♡**

_this is chanmi, the pretty girl from starbucks_

Chanmi snaps her head up to look at Yuxiu. “You think I’m pretty?” she asks, her voice going a pitch higher towards the end of her question. Yuxiu smiles and rolls her eyes.

“Yes, Chanmi,” she says, reaching a hand out to graze Chanmi’s gloved one. “I’ve been flirting with you all afternoon. That muffin wasn’t exactly a ‘new friendship’ muffin.” 

Chanmi groans into her (Yuxiu’s) scarf and closes her eyes in embarrassment. “My friends always said I was clueless, but I didn’t know I was this fucking clueless.” She opens her eyes at the sound of Yuxiu’s laugh, the woman’s hand now snug in her own. It’s taking everything in her not to melt.

“It’s okay,” Yuxiu says, eyes twinkling in amusement. “I’m okay with a little clueless. It’s cute.” She pauses and smiles, a little shy. “You’re cute.”

They both blush and Chanmi squeezes Yuxiu’s hand lightly. Yuxiu hesitantly places her free hand on the round bump of Chanmi’s belly, Chanmi’s eyes widening.

“And I already know you’re worried about me being involved with a pregnant woman,” she says, sliding a thumb up and down lightly. There’s a small movement and she grins. “But, honestly, that’s the least of my worries. And we’ve only met today, so you don’t have to explain anything to me until you’re ready. If you want to date, that is.”

“Yes,” Chanmi says, her voice coming out a little garbled. She clears her throat and places a hand atop Yuxiu’s. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

They grin at each other and Yuxiu offers to drive Chanmi home, which she politely declines, and instead they walk together to Chanmi's bus stop and they wait until the bus pulls up. After Chanmi's boarded and sat in her favorite seat, she watches out the window as Yuxiu stands at the stop and waves until the bus had pulled away.

Chanmi rubs the swell of her belly with one hand and holds her phone with Yuxiu’s contact open with the other. 

“Well, Blueberry,” she whispers, trying her best not to grin like a maniac. “Mama might have scored a girlfriend today.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw for lesbian chanxing!
> 
> pls leave me a little babbie comment if you liked it or if you think i need improvement somewhere!! im rlly going thru it lately so any kind of comment helps!! :D
> 
> be my friend on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fresabbh)!


End file.
